Twinlife
by Spencer J Hastings Cavanaugh
Summary: What if Spencer and Alex would‘ve grown up together?What would their lifes be like?Family problems,boyfriends,school and A are keeping them busy.Behind the walls of vulnerability,only the other twin is knowing their real face.But A is trying to break them and destroy their relationship.Will they stay strong or will they lose each other?
1. Explanation

The mystery twins,the genius twins,these are only two of the many nicknames Alex and Spencer had gotten about the years . Their life isn't really easy . Spencer got pregnant at fifteen three years ago and the whole A thing kept them busy.Hiding secrets,protecting their family and trying not to get into trouble.But apart from A everything was very well . Spencer and Toby got engaged a month ago and they're living in her old room with their daughter Taylor.Alex loved her niece and her relationship with Shawn was just perfect.They were really happy together and after a while ,Spencer got used to her sister having a relationship and she and Shawn grew friends.Hanna and Alex were best friends since ever and she and Toby grew friends also.But the relationship between them was much closer.They're sharing everything,telling each other everything,they got the same hobbies,the same friends and the same classes.They hated to be apart from each other for long.They both got a more or less close relationship with Melissa.Sometimes they're hating each other and then they are as close as possible.It was difficult.There was another family member.Spencer and Toby's Australian Shepherd dog Grace.Grace was always right by Taylor's side,protecting her and playing with her.They were really cute.But there's still A,trying to get them down.Family life isn't easy too.Their Mum is trying to get into senate and is busy with interviews and electioneering ,so there's not much time for family life.Their parents divorced a few months ago so their dad isn't their either .Melissa is helping her Mum so she isn't there too.Family life was actually only about the two of them at the moment.Keeping up against A was hard,but they're standing together.But

for how long?


	2. Loving twins

**Taylor is 2 years old in this story**

Electioneering was full in action and Spencer and Alex got more and more involved.Spencer was home with Toby .They had spent the afternoon making out on the bed.Now they just laid next to each other,enjoying the company.Toby got his arms around her and her head laid on his chest.She breathed quietly,sleeping peacefully.He just couldn't stop looking at her.To him she was just perfect.She was pretty,smart and cute.She was his everything,his fiancée and the mother of his child.She was the love of his life and nothing could ever change this.She opened her eyes slowly and looked right into his eyes.„What?"she asked playfully.„Nothing,just my beautiful fiancée ",he answered,smiling at the blush on her cheeks.„Stop it,your making me blush ",she giggled.„And what's my punishment?"he asked cheekily .„Hmmm",she mumbled and leaned into a deep kiss,that quiet fast turned out into another make out session .After a while,it turned silent again,they both struggling for breath.After she catched her breath again,Spencer curled up to Toby's chest,snuggling into his side.„I love you ",she whispered softly.„I love you too,princess ",he said,kissing her head.„So what's the plan for tonight?",he asked.„As far as I know there's nothing set up for tonight.Lex will come home soon and Mel and Mum probably too ",she answered.„When do we have to pick up Taylor?"he questioned.„Mum is gonna pick her up on her way",she said.„ And now?"he asked cheekily,looking down at her.„Now I'm gonna get me a drink,I'm thirsty ",she laughed,picking up her bra and one of Toby's shirts.He put on his pants also and followed her to the stairs.They were voices downstairs so Spencer thought her Mum got home,but when she walked around the corner,there wasn't just only her Mum and her daughter .There was also her compititor with her daughter .Spencer squeaked and stopped abruptly.„Spencer ",her Mum said in surprise. „Hmm",she mumbled,squeezing Toby's hand.Taylor jumped into her daddy's arms,laughing happily.„Miss Phillips and her daughter Yvonne ",she said,gesturing towards the guests.Spencer shook hands with them fastly and walked to the fridge.She took two bottles of water.„Do you catch?"she asked Toby cheekily.„Maybe ",he answered,still a bit ashamed.She throw the bottle over to him and he perfectly catched.She chuckled,walking back to him,but stopped at the sound of the door opening.She saw her sister,kissing Sean passionated.They were so focused at each other ,they didn't even noticed their company.„Alex ",Spencer exclaimed.Alex jumped in surprise and squeaked much like her sister before.„Hello ",she said quietly,blushing more and more.„Seems like we both aren't good at timing ",Spencer chuckled.„Yeah,by the way:why are you wearing Toby's shirt?"she asked, smirking at her sister.„Ahmm...it was the first I found ", she stumbled.„Oouh",Alex chuckled.„Shut up ",Spencer laughed and hit her twin playfully.„Girls,go get dressed.We're gonna have dinner soon ",Veronica instructed.They nodded and got upstairs quickly with the boys following them.They got into their rooms.Spencer firstly went with Taylor to her room.She chose a black skirt,some leggings and a white shirt.Then she platted her hair and got to her room with Taylor.Toby was showering so she was alone with Taylor.She chose a black skaterskirt and white blouse for herself,a silver necklace and straightened her hair.By the time,Toby got out of shower and got dressed also.„What do you think?"he asked.She walked towards him,closing his shirt and hands roaming over his chest.„I think I've got the best fiancé ever ",she giggled and kissed him gently.Then they went to Alex and Shawn which are also ready for dinner.They all got downstairs and sat down at the table.Spencer got Taylor in her lap and leaned at Toby's shoulder.She would more like to spend the evening in bed with Toby,than having dinner with her Mum's competitor.Suddenly,her and Alex's phones beeped and they both winced in fear.„What's up?"Yvonne asked skeptical.„Nothing ",they both mumbled.„Spencer?Alex?"Veronica got slowly concerned,as they both sighed in relief.„Just Hanna,not A",Alex smiled.„Who's A?"Yvonne asked curiously.„Who's A?A is creepy,bad,dangerous and a stalker ",Alex answered.„Okay...",Yvonne answered a bit confused.„Do one of you know something about Alison DiLaurentis?"she asked.At the sound of Ali's name,they both flinched.„What?Did I say something wrong?"Yvonne questioned worriedly.„If you heard about Ali,you also heard about your friends ",Alex sighed.„Yes.Why?"now she was curious.„Well..we were part of that group ",Spencer admitted.„Oh ,I'm sorry ",Yvonne apologized.„No,you couldn't know ",Alex said.The twins just looked away.It was still hard to talk about Ali and everything.After dinner,Spencer brought Taylor to bed and the group sat down in the livingroom.Shawn had to go home cause there was some work thing with his father.Spencer was curled up next to Toby,his arms around her waist.She didn't care if there was public or not,she just wanted to be as close as possible to him.Alex was a bit bored and chuckled a bit with Melissa who got home from dinner with Wren.Spencer just wanted to go upstairs and lay down in her bed next to Toby,but she was forced to stay here.She was glad as the baby monitor suddenly rang.She jumped up and hurried upstairs.She took Taylor in her arms and calmed her .With Taylor in her arms she walked downstairs again.Taylor fell asleep again soon and slept peacefully in her mum's arms.She finally was allowed to go upstairs.She put Taylor in bed again and changed her clothes.Then she finally laid in bed next to Toby,his arms protecting her.Her head was placed on his chest,feeling every breath he took.„I love you ",she whispered softly.He kissed her head,gently stroking her cheek.„I love you too ",he answered lovingly.She closed her eyes and fell asleep soon.For the second time this day,he watched her sleep.He was glad to have her and he'll never risk to lose her.Promise.


	3. Annoyed twins

It was Monday so they got to get ready for school.Toby was out for work and their mum was at some electioneering thing with Melissa so they were alone.Taylor was already in kindergarten and Spencer was making coffee.Alex walked down the stairs to the smell of fresh made coffee.„Morning sis ",she greeted.„Hey Lex",Spencer said,turning around to the sound of her twins voice.Alex got herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the counter with Spencer.„Got plans for today?"she asked.„Not really,the normal stuff and preparing for sleepover",Spencer answered.„I've got some studying for french and meeting with Han ",Alex answered,checking on her phone.„Come on,I don't want to be late ",Spencer said,grabbing her bag and the keys.Alex followed her to the car and they quickly arrived at school.They met with Emily,Hanna and Aria at their lockers,greeting each other quickly.„Lexy,why didn't you answered me yesterday?"Hanna asked.„Dinner with mums competitor ",Alex sighed annoyed.„You poor ",Hanna pitied .„Come on,we've got to go ",Aria said,walking towards her class.Spencer and Alex got English first so they got off to their class.Spencer sat down whilst Alex first kissed Shawn and then joined _her sister.It didn't waist long till the teacher arrived.„We've got a new member,guys.Since today,Yvonne joins us ",Ezra told them.„What!?"the twins hissed.They had some feeling that Yvonne causes trouble.She sat down just next to them and Alex sighed in annoyance.They looked at Yvonne curiously and Alex even glared.„What?"Yvonne asked innocent_ _.„Nothing ",_ _Alex mumbled .„Hello „,Spencer said,trying to smile.„Hello ",Yvonne said and turned away.Both twins were upset and angry,but tried to hide it.Finally,the bell rang and they left class quickly, but not quickly enough_ _.„Hey",Yvonne cried out.They tried to ignore her,but she catched up with them and they had no choice.„Wanna eat lunch with me today?"she asked.„Sorry,we're eating with our friends ",Alex said a little bit annoyed and tried to drag Spencer away.„Oh,okay.Can I join you?"Yvonne tried once more.„We've got some private things to sort",Alex hissed and dragged Spencer away.They both sighed in annoyance as they catched the other girls.„What's up?"Aria asked curiously.„The daughter of our mums competitor is in our english course now ",Spencer explained.„Ough",Hanna said pitiful.„Yep ",Alex agreed.Next lesson,they got different classes.Spencer got French and Alex got Spanish so they said goodbye and wandered off to their classes.After another two lessons,they met again and got to cafeteria for lunch with the others.They all sat down at their usual place and started talking.„What are we gonna do?"Emily asked.Everybody thought A was gone,but nobody knew that a week after Mona got into Radley,it all started again.Even more worse than before,but they hadn't told anyone except from Toby and Caleb.„We're gonna stay calm and see what's going on ",Hanna answered.„Han,I've got to know what's going on.I've got a family to protect ",Spencer said.„I understand you Spence,but we can't do anything ",Hanna answered.„What are you talking about?"a voice suddenly asked.They quickly turned quiet and looked at each other.„Can I join you?"Yvonne asked annoying happily.Aria made a bit of space for her to sit down and Yvonne sat down with them.„So what were you talking about?"she asked.Nobody answered.„Okay...",Yvonne was a bit uncomfortable.„I've got to get to class ",Aria excused herself and stood up.„Me too ",Hanna said and followed her with Emily behind her.„Did I scare them off?"Yvonne questioned .„Nooo,they didn't ran away because of you half an hour before the next lesson starts ",Alex said annoyed.Spencer kicked her sister a little bit to shut her up.„Come on sis,we're gonna be late",Alex sighed and grabbed Spencer's arm.Spencer followed her sister to their lockers.„Thanks Lex,I couldn't have done this " ,she sighed.„I know sis.You're not the one to be mean ",Alex smiled.„What's next?"Spencer asked.„Geography ",Alex answered.„Let's go ",Spencer said and hooked in with her sister.After school,they drove home together .„Mummy ",Taylor exclaimed happily when they entered the front door.She ran straight into her mothers arms and Spencer picked her up.„I missed you ",Taylor giggled.„I missed you too,Baby ",Spencer mumbled.Taylor jumped down and started playing again.Spencer did some school things till Alex got downstairs again .„I'm going shopping with Han.We're gonna prepare the sleepover when I'm home,okay?"she asked.„Your room or mine?"Spencer questioned.„Yours,bye sis ",Alex said and kissed her niece goodbye.Then she left.About an hour later,the door opened and Spencer looked up.She jumped up and hugged Toby close.„I'm so glad you're home ",she sighed.„Everything alright?"Toby asked skeptical.„Yvonne is now in our English course ",Spencer said annoyed.Toby kissed her cheek and lead her to the couch.„Taylor,would you go upstairs,honey?"Toby asked cheekily.„Of course ",Taylor agreed and hurried upstairs.When her door was closed,Spencer and Toby started kissing passionated and it quiet fast turned out into a make out session,until there was a knock on the door.Spencer was only in her underwear,so she grabbed Toby's shirt and hurried to the door.When she opened the door,she sighed softly.„Hey,I wanted to ask something about school ",Yvonne said ,not knowing how much she interrupted Spencer.Spencer took a deep breath and said:„Come in."„She lead her through the livingroom and sat on the couch next to a shirtless Toby.Yvonne looked at them a bit surprised.„Sorry if I interrupted you,but I didn't know what to do so I thought maybe we can go for a coffee or have dinner tonight?"she asked pleadingly.„Sorry,sleepover with the girls ",Spencer replied.„Oh...can I join you?"Yvonne tried again.„We've got to discuss some pretty private things",Spencer answered and fell deeper into Toby's arms.„Okay..",Yvonne replied and left sadly.„Ourgh ",Spencer exclaimed annoyed.„Come down,Babe ",Toby calmed her.„Sorry,but she's been like that the whole day and I'm just a bit annoyed.Can we go on where we stopped ?"she asked and kissed him.He smirked at her and pulled her down on the couch again.When the whole thing got serious,Toby picked her up and carried her upstairs gently.After the whole make out thing,Spencer fell asleep for a while in his arms.He felt every little breath she took on his chest when he stroked her cheek softly.After about an hour,her eyes opened again.„Hey Honey ",Toby smiled.„Hey",Spencer replied and curled up in his side.They stayed like this for a while,before Spencer finally got up and started preparing for the sleepover.She carried all the mattresses into her room and got duvets and pillows for all of them.Then she put all the sweets in her room and chose a few movies.After that she brought Taylor to Melissa cause Melissa would babysit her for the night She was ready with everything when Alex got home.„Hey,you're already ready?"she asked.„Yes, I thought that would be less stressful ",Spencer replied and followed her sister to her room .„Yeah,thanks.Sorry I'm so late,but Hanna couldn't decide ",Alex excused herself.„Guess what ",Spencer teased her sister.„What?"Alex asked curiously.„Yvonne has been here ",Spencer answered.„What!?"Alex exclaimed.„Yes,she wanted to do something with me and as I said I'm busy with the sleepover,she even asked if she could stay ",Spencer replied.„But you said no ",Alex questioned scared.„Of course I said no.We don't need another one who's asking questions about Ali and A ",Spencer answered.„Yes,you're right_ _,lets get dressed ",Alex said and handed her sister a Pyjama.„No,I'm gonna wear one of Toby's Shirts ",Spencer chuckled and walked back to her room.When everyone was there,they ordered Pizza and laid down on their mattresses.The girls were fine with Toby being at their sleepover and listening to their conversations, they didn't care .Spencer was curled up in his arms,enjoying the warmth of his body.After the pizza,they started talking about relationships.„So how is life as a fiancée,Spence?"Hanna asked playfully.„Just amazing ", Spencer said dreamy and snuggled deeper into Toby's chest.„What about you Aria?"Hanna questioned.„Ezra is working so much,we haven't much time together at the moment ",Aria sighed with a hint of sadness.„How is it with Paige?"Aria asked.„Complicated.She don't want to tell it her parents and I don't even know if I want her anymore ",Emily answered.„And you and Caleb?"Emily asked.„Just beautiful.He's with his mum at the moment ",Hanna explained.„Your turn Lex",Spencer mumbled half asleep.„Shawn is so cute.It's just perfect ",Alex said,blushing slightly.Toby stroked Spencer's cheek gently and she relaxed under his soft touch. It doesn't waist long and she had fallen asleep to his heartbeat calming her.The others fell asleep quickly after her.Toby was the first to wake up next morning.Spencer laid still in his arms,her head resting peacefully on his chest.Alex woke up too.She looked around,seeing that Toby was the only other one awake.Then she looked at her sister which was peacefully asleep in her fiancé's arms.It took a while before Hanna and Emily finally woke up too and Aria short after them,but Spencer still enjoyed her sleep.Finally,she opened her eyes and snuggled closer to Toby.„Ah,you finally woke up sis ",Alex chuckled.„It's just nine o'clock Lex ",Spencer groaned.„Does anybody want coffee?"Alex asked,jumping up.„Yes",all the others answered and Alex rushed down,making coffee for all of them.With six filled cups she got upstairs again.She handed each of them a cup and snuggled in her duvet again.„I'm hungry ",Hanna groaned and everybody laughed.„I'm gonna make breakfast ",Spencer giggled and slowly stood up,taking Toby with her.They made some sandwiches and hurried upstairs again.After breakfast,they all got dressed for school and Toby picked up Taylor,bringing her to the kindergarten.They hadn't much school today .Toby got to work during the girls drove to school.Before they left the car,Alex sighed in annoyance by the view of Yvonne,waiting for them.„This is gonna be fun ",Spencer groaned and opened the door.„Morning ",Yvonne giggled.„Morning ",the twins sighed.They hooked in and walked to their lockers.„How do we get rid of her?"Alex hissed.„Going to the toilet?"Spencer suggested.„No,she's gonna wait ",Alex sighed.„Then we've got to hold on",Spencer groaned and walked towards their English class._


	4. Chained twins

Alex opened her eyes.She tried to focus on something.As she tried to get up,she noticed the chains around her wrists.She looked around.The room was grey and cold.Then she looked beside her where her twin laid,also chained and still sleeping.„Spencer ",she screamed and shook her body to get her awake.Spencer groaned in pain and opened her eyes.„Lex",she croaked.„I'm here ",Alex reassured her.Spencer tried to move,but the chains kept her down.„Where are we?"she asked scared.

 **One day earlier**

The girls were at the police station.The police now thought they killed Ali.Spencer and Alex were in several rooms.They were scared of what's going to happen,but they can't escape.The door opened and Alex looked up.Lieutenant Tanner entered the room,but not alone.Her Mum was also there.„Mum",Alex sighed and relaxed at least a little bit.At the same time,a detective and her dad entered Spencer's room.„Dad",Spencer said scared.„Everything's alright,we're going to get you out of this ",her dad tried to calm her.„Where were you in the night of Alison DiLaurentises death?"both,Lieutenant Tanner and the detective asked.„In the barn ",both girls answered.„Did you notice anything ?" they asked.„No,I slept ",both twins answered.Suddenly,the detective and Lieutenant Tanner left.„Mum,what's going on?",Alex asked.„They're believing you girls killed Alison all together ",Veronica explained.„What?Why!?"Alex was confused now.„Cause you don't want your secrets to be discovered ",Veronica sighed.„But you and Dad trust us,right?"Alex questioned scared.„Of course,Alex ",her mum replied.„Where is Spencer?"Alex asked.Even if it was just about an hour she hadn't seen her sister,that doesn't changed the fact she missed her.„She's with your dad in another room ",Veronica replied.Suddenly,Lieutenant Tanner walked in again.„Alexia Sofie Hastings,you're under arrest for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis ",she said and put Alex in handcuffs.Alex looked at _her mother in pure fear,tears falling from her eyes.Lieutenant Tanner dragged her away and lead her to a bus.„Spencer ",Alex cried,when she saw her sister.„Lex ",Spencer screamed,trying to get through her.They both were put in the bus and short after them,the others were also dragged into the bus.Nobody knew what happened.Suddenly,the bus started driving away.Alex leaned into her sister.They all were desperate and scared of what's going to happen.They hadn't done anything and now they were arrested for the murder of their friend?This was a huge nightmare.Then,there was a loud noise and the bus stopped.There were noises like shots and the girls flinched to the corner,pressing against each other.Then the door opened and a person in black clothes shot something after them.After that,everything turned black._

 _„I don't know ",Alex replied.„Lex,I'm scared ",Spencer cried.„What's going to happen?"Alex asked.„I don't know ",Spencer replied.They both slowly started crying and shivered.Then ,there was a loud noise and the door opened.A person in black clothes walked in and put some eat and drinks in front of them.They flinched in fear,until the person left.„Shall we?"Alex asked quietly.„Maybe ",Spencer whispered.They both took a piece of bread and ate it.When they finished their little meal,they snuggled up together in the corner.„Why are all these horrible things ever happening to us?"Alex asked.„Don't ask me ",Spencer sighed.„What are you thinking about?"Alex questioned,noticing that something's bothering her sister.„I'm thinking about Toby. I mean,why hadn't he shown up when we were at the police station?He became a cop to protect Taylor and me,but he wasn't there today.I don't even wanna think about how much Taylor is missing me and how crazy he's going without me.I hope he'll find us ",Spencer mumbled.„He will and he loves you,no matter if he's been there today or not ",Alex reassured her.„You're probably right ",Spencer sighed and rested her head on Alex's shoulder._

 ** _By Taylor and Toby_**

 _„Where's Mummy?"Taylor asked sadly.„Mummy is away with the girls ",Toby replied.„And when will she be back?"Taylor asked innocent.„I don't know Honey",Toby sighed and laid his arms around his daughter.He was confused.At first ,Spencer was arrested for murder and now she was kidnapped from A .He became a cop to protect her,but this time he failed.He broke his promise and he's got to find her as fast as possible._


	5. Free twins (03-29 10:36:13)

Spencer's POV

I don't know how long we've been down here but I don't think I can do this any longer.A is torturing us all day and we haven't seen the others since we're here. I don't think Alex can go through this any longer either. I know her.She tries to act like she's fine but she's broken.We have to escape.

General POV

„Lex?"Spencer asked.„Yes?"Alex answered weakly.„We have to get out of here ",she said.„Spence,we've been trying to find a way to escape the day we woke up here but A is gonna hurt us even worse if we try to escape ",Alex replied.„But remember that door we never tried because we were too scared?Maybe that's the right way. I can't do this anymore and neither can you.We have to try it",Spencer tried to convince her.„Spence ",Alex whined.„Alex,please.If we don't try we're probably gonna die down here",she said.„Okay,tonight we're gonna try it but if it doesn't work, I'll blame it on you ",Alex laughed a little.„Deal",Spencer chuckled and rested her head on her sisters shoulder.„Spence?"Alex asked after a moment of silence.„Hmm",Spencer mumbled.„I miss Sean",Alex sighed.„I know,I miss Toby too.And Taylor,Mum,Dad,even Melissa", Spencer replied.„They must be so worried ",Alex whispered.„We'll get out of here and back to them. I promise",Spencer said.They waited til it turned night and the generator turned off.That was a thing they learned in the time they spent here.Every night,it turned off at the same time.„Come on,we have to go",Spencer said and got up.A made the mistake to trust them after a while so they weren't chained anymore.Spencer grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her out of their room.The marks of the chains on their wrists were still visible along with even worse ones on their waists.When they first tried to escape,A chained them on their waists instead of their wrists.The chains were that tight,they had big bruises and scars from other tortures.Spencer dragged Alex outside and towards the door.She quickly tried to push it open.After a few tries and her sisters help,she finally got to open the door and they stumbled into the cold,dark night.„We're free",Alex exclaimed in disbelief.„Come on,we've got to run. I don't want A to get us again",Spencer said and grabbed Alex's hand.They ran through the forest as fast as they could.Branches left scratches all over their bodies but none of them cared.They ran without knowing where they were going.They just needed to get away from that prison as fast as possible.Suddenly,they saw a street.They stumbled out of the forest and onto the street,breathing and coughing heavily.That's when Spencer saw it.Welcome to Rosewood.There was the big,blue sign.„Let's go home",Alex said,still breathing heavily.They hooked in their arms and started to walk towards the city.After a while,they entered the city.They started to run again,not really wanting to be seen by anyone.When they reached their house,they were both shaking and struggling for air.They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.As the door opened,they both stood there.Shaky,full of scars and bruises,but alive.


	6. Crying twins

Earlier at the Hastings House

Toby's POV

„Daddy?"Taylor asked.„Yes darling?"he replied.„I want Mummy back ",she said.„I know,baby, I know. I want her back too",he said and kissed her head.„When is she coming back?"Taylor asked.„I don't know ",Toby sighed,trying hard to hold back tears.„Where is she?"she asked once more.„I don't know but I promise she's gonna come back",Toby said and hugged her.„And where's auntie Lex? I miss her",Taylor said.„She's with Mummy",Toby answered.

„What do you wanna do?"Toby questioned,trying to change the topic.„Can we go out with Grace?"she asked.„Of course",Toby said and picked her up.

They went on a walk.When they were back,Toby was surprised there was light inside of the house.„Hello?"he called as they entered the house.„Hey", he heard someone say and Melissa walked around the corner.„Auntie Mel",Taylor squealed and ran towards her.Melissa picked her up and hugged her.„Hey, I missed you little one ",she said.„How are you?"she asked Toby,sounding a little worried.„Hanging in there", he sighed.„I miss them too",Melissa said sadly.

They talked about everything that happened in the past weeks and Taylor played happily,not realizing what they were talking about.She was too young to understand what happened to her mum and Toby didn't want to confuse or scare her.Veronica and Peter came home and they had dinner.Suddenly,the doorbell rang.Toby got up to open it.

As he opened the door and saw who was standing outside,a mix of relief and horror washed over him.There she was.Spencer.Full of scars and barely able to stand on her legs,clinging onto her sister.Alex looked pretty much the same.They looked so broken.

General POV

They couldn't stay strong anymore.Spencer collapsed into Toby's arms,clinging to him and crying hysterically.Melissa and their parents quickly realized something was up as Toby didn't return.Veronica picked up Taylor and they walked to the door just to see Spencer crying and shaking in Toby's arms and Alex standing there on the verge of tears,quivering.

Melissa walked up to Alex and hugged her and as soon as she wrapped her arms around her sister,Alex started to tear up.Taylor jumped down from her grandmas arms and ran up to her parents,clinging to Spencer's leg.Spencer picked her up gently and kissed her head,her tears falling onto Taylor's hair.„I missed you Mummy ",Taylor said quietly,clinging to her mum even more.„I missed you too",Spencer sobbed and Toby wrapped his arms around them.They were finally home again.


End file.
